March 7, 2014 Smackdown results
The March 7, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 4, 2014 at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. Summary While a colossal SmackDown main event took center stage, the conquering new WWE Tag Team Champion Usos also returned to Friday night and a Shield Summit threatened to completely destroy The Hounds of Justice. Scoffing at the collective boos of the WWE Universe, Batista relished in “destroying” Dolph Ziggler and Daniel Bryan in consecutive matches on SmackDown and Raw. Then, when The Beard emerged, Batista regarded him as nothing more than an “overgrown fan.” In turn, WWE's “Yes!” Man pointed out that – without the interference of Randy Orton, Corporate Kane and WWE COO Triple H on Monday night – the “fan” would have defeated the WrestleMania No. 1 contender to the WWE World Heavyweight Title. When Batista threatened to end Bryan's existence in “his universe,” Bryan only poked a bigger stick at The Animal, inciting a conflict that ended with Batista being sent out of the ring. However, when Kane's entrance led to a 2-on-1 assault, a returning Big Show charged the ring to even the odds and sent the aggressors to a hasty retreat. As a result of the bedlam, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero made a huge main event match: Daniel Bryan & Big Show vs. Kane & Batista! Four days after carrying out a fierce backstage assault on Sheamus on Raw, Christian battled Dolph Ziggler on SmackDown – with Alberto Del Rio sitting in on commentary. At the height of the subsequent contest, a fast-talking Del Rio climbed up onto the announce table, bringing enough of a distraction for Christian to hit The Killswitch and topple The Showoff. The crafty move by the Mexican Aristocrat came as a direct response to “Need for Speed” star Aaron Paul's distraction on Raw, which allowed Ziggler to defeat The Essence of Excellence. As the smoke cleared, Sheamus interrupted the victorious Christian's post-match interview with Renee Young, immediately engaging Captain Charisma and nearly Brogue Kicking his head off. Refusing to slow down after winning the WWE Tag Team Titles Monday on Raw, The Usos followed up their fast-paced title defense over Los Matadores on WWE Main Event with a SmackDown showdown against RybAxel. High-flying Samoans score huge win | Brothers who won tag team titles And after Jimmy leaped over the top rope to take out Curtis Axel, Jey hit the splash off the top rope to pick up the three-count on Ryback. In intense Divas tag team action, third-generation Diva Natalya avoided AJ Lee's Black Widow attempt in order to make the Divas Champion tap out with the family Sharpshooter! The ominous manager of The Undertaker and Kane will take his rightful place among the elite of WWE. After Seth Rollins walked out on his fellow Hounds of Justice while they were battling The Wyatt Family on Raw, the “Architect” of The Shield called a Summit of all three members in an attempt to get them all on the same page. With every moment more tense than the one before, United States Champion Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Rollins proceeded to work out their issues – utilizing both verbal and physical attacks on each other to make their points known – and put their fists in the middle to walk out of SmackDown apparently reunited. In a fierce battle between long-standing adversaries, Sheamus escaped two Cross Armbreakers, blasting Alberto Del Rio with a Brogue Kick for the victory. As the SmackDown tag team main event collapsed into an all-out melee, Big Show's battle with Batista moved outside the ring and culminated with the giant hurling The Animal into the steel ring post. Then, as Kane grabbed the ropes in order to stop Daniel Bryan from rolling him up – looking ready to attempt a chokeslam in the process – The World's Largest Athlete hit the Director of Operations with a KO Punch through the ropes. This allowed The Beard to pick up another huge victory. “YES!” Results ; ; *Christian defeated Dolph Ziggler (9:48) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated RybAxel (Curtis Axel & Ryback) (4:21) *Eva Marie & Natalya defeated AJ & Tamina (3:55) *Sheamus defeated Alberto Del Rio (10:36) *Dark Match: Big E defeated Jack Swagger *Daniel Bryan & The Big Show defeated Batista & Kane (11:08) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Batista and Daniel Bryan's conflict led to SmackDown main event! SD_759_Photo_001.jpg SD_759_Photo_005.jpg SD_759_Photo_009.jpg SD_759_Photo_008.jpg SD_759_Photo_011.jpg SD_759_Photo_016.jpg Christian v Dolph Ziggler SD_759_Photo_020.jpg SD_759_Photo_022.jpg SD_759_Photo_023.jpg SD_759_Photo_025.jpg SD_759_Photo_027.jpg SD_759_Photo_039.jpg The Usos v Curtis Axel & Ryback SD_759_Photo_045.jpg SD_759_Photo_048.jpg SD_759_Photo_050.jpg SD_759_Photo_052.jpg SD_759_Photo_054.jpg SD_759_Photo_056.jpg Eva Marie & Natalya v AJ Lee & Tamina Snuka SD_759_Photo_060.jpg SD_759_Photo_062.jpg SD_759_Photo_065.jpg SD_759_Photo_071.jpg SD_759_Photo_072.jpg SD_759_Photo_074.jpg SmackDown hosted a volatile Shield Summit SD_759_Photo_078.jpg SD_759_Photo_080.jpg SD_759_Photo_081.jpg SD_759_Photo_083.jpg SD_759_Photo_086.jpg SD_759_Photo_092.jpg Sheamus v Alberto Del Rio SD_759_Photo_095.jpg SD_759_Photo_096.jpg SD_759_Photo_101.jpg SD_759_Photo_103.jpg SD_759_Photo_106.jpg SD_759_Photo_115.jpg Daniel Bryan & The Big Show v Batista & Kane SD_759_Photo_139.jpg SD_759_Photo_140.jpg SD_759_Photo_141.jpg SD_759_Photo_142.jpg SD_759_Photo_143.jpg SD_759_Photo_165.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #758 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #759 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events